


I Won't Let You Die

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [20]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Cold, Crying, Cuddling, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Night, Peaceful, Referenced alcohol drinking, References to Depression, Sad, Silence, Slightly Dark Fanfiction, Tears, Thinking, Thoughts about him and of everything else, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Franklin x Lamar [Framar] (Zombie Apocalypse au)They got separated, but then, they find each other again. They also have feelings for one another. But what will they do when one of them gets bitten?
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 2





	1. Darkness & Silence, Yet Ever Lasting Warmth

It's been two years, in this hellish place, that apocalypse filled with undead creatures. 

They were called zombies by many. Although this wasn't on tv, it's real in their city. 

Lamar was alone, he had no one else in his life. He has been surviving it all on his own, by himself. He was so lonely and afraid, every day. 

He had been twenty-seven, now he's twenty-nine. That same thing would be true for Franklin. If he is still alive. 

It was a living nightmare. 

Lamar didn't know if Franklin was alive or not. It's been so long since he last saw him, yet he still thinks about Franklin, each and every hour. 

When this all happened, at the time when that hellish nightmare first started and the dead were walking, attacking others. That's when they got separated from each other. 

Lamar was lucky that he survived for two years. 

But he didn't feel that way. What's the point in living, if you're just going to be alone? For probably the rest of your life.. Nothing was alright or okay, to him anyway. 

He felt inner sadness, pain and sorrow, suffering inside. It was like he was already dead. He feels so alone. His heart and mind are hurting. He resisted the urge to cry. He kept it to himself that he cried last night, letting tears fall down. It didn't matter though, it's not like anyone was there to have noticed those tears that he had shed at a late hour. 

His eyes are darkened and faded, with him slowly falling apart. He can't take it anymore, that loneliness..

It made his heart ache, his blood felt cold. Just like these nights that he spent by himself. 

Lamar had his stare on the ceiling, thinking quietly. He closed his eyes, after awhile, for a bit. He almost liked that silence, it's nice and peaceful yet still filled with coldness. 

Every night seemed to get darker, colder. Or maybe it was just him, losing his mind, fading away. 

He hummed softly. He was deep in his thoughts, silently. It's the only peace that he has, lately. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eventually, after awhile it seemed like, Lamar finally gets up off the bed that he's made and been sleeping on. 

Lamar looked around at everything. 

He has been in this abandoned place, that was once an old apartment, for a few days now. He hasn't been to his house and neighborhood for months now. He missed it, those memories there. But it was too dangerous to be there. Now it wasn't safe and infected with the undead everywhere in that area. 

There was a mattress with a blanket and pillow that he's slept on, for these days being here. In that abandoned apartment. He had locked the door, keeping it closed. Although he knew that he had to leave. He needs food and water, he was running out of it. He needed to get supplies, to find them. Before he died of starvation or dehydration. 

If not dying of depression or zombies killing him before that. 

After that thought, he snapped out of it. He hums softer in his low voice and he breathed in a quiet way. He stayed silent. Just in case, especially because of the undead being nearby, out there. 

Lamar sighed, making sure that he has everything. He puts his weapon, a gun in the back pocket of his jeans. He put on his jacket, leaving it unzipped and open. Not minding to keep it that way. He had already loaded his gun with bullets too. 

He leaves, out of there, after that. He made sure that he was quiet again as well. He also looked around, then he walked slowly. He noticed that it was sundown (with colors of red, purple, dark blue, hints of orange here and there). He saw some green on these almost bare trees, meaning it would be winter soon enough. Not fall season anymore.

Lamar kept his eyes out for any of the undead, noticing something ahead. 

It's a small liquor store, just waiting there for someone to walk in. Which this thought had caused him to get a slight smile. 

Lamar goes in there. He walks inside. He gets what he needs to survive, which is cans of food (mostly soup and beans), also bottles of water. He grabbed a few beers too, alcohol has been helping him to not think of his life and how sad he is. 

He puts everything in his bag. He noticed broken glass on the ground, that shattered awhile ago. Just as he saw that, he heard something. Like glass breaking from behind him and an inhuman growl. He turned around to see a zombie there, but it was too late to grab his gun. He was gonna die..

Until he hears another noise. It was a gunshot that rang off, this time. It's from someone else's gun. 

Lamar looked at who had saved him. He realized that this guy was familiar to him, from his past. Someone he thought that he would never see again. 

Both dark-skinned guys had shock and relief clearly in their voices as they spoke. 

"Franklin.." 

"Lamar.." 

"It's really you.." Franklin said to him. 

"Yeah, it is." Lamar said, after he had nodded at that. He felt so many emotions at the moment. Although he feels something else as Frank got closer to him. 

Franklin wrapped his arms around Lamar, tightly, holding him close in a hug. 

Lamar lets him do that, secretly loving this warmth from him. He has another smile, towards Franklin, finally again. 

After that, they pull apart from each other and leave now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They talk slightly, only for a bit, as they walked together. 

Franklin was just glad to have him back, Lamar. His best friend whom he's close with. He had missed a familiar person in his life. 

Lamar found out from him that Franklin was in a group and has been for nearly a year now. He kinda felt almost envious that others were around Franklin and not him, although he pushed his feelings down. To just enjoy that moment with Frank. He hums in a soft way as he listened to him. He also finds out that Franklin is in charge of the weapons and mostly goes on supply runs. 

For being a part of this group, he had to do those things, so that he could stay. Small price to pay for shelter, food, and water. Franklin thought so. Thankfully Lamar seemed to agree. 

They finally get there, walking in now. 

Franklin gave a smile to Lamar again. He told him that they would talk more later. Then, he goes off to find the leader of their group. 

Lamar was nodding to that. He watched Franklin leave, then he went off to do his own thing. He finds out where Franklin's room is, deciding to wait for him there. 

He was putting on different clothes as well, also for relaxing. He had on a dark gray tank top and black sweatpants, leaving himself barefoot. 

Lamar puts his stuff, everything he owns away. He sat down on the end of that bed now, waiting for Franklin to come back. He let out a hum again, falling into his thoughts once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hours Later -**

That night was as cold and dark out as ever. Which Lamar actually loved. It's nice, mixed in with that silence again. 

These two stayed with each other, Franklin and Lamar are in a room for just them. It's Frank's naturally, although he said that Lamar could stay there too. 

Both guys talked for awhile, about what they've been through and have done while they were gone, separated from one another. They almost couldn't believe that they are both alive and not dead, both of them decided to savor it. 

They're talking to each other for hours on end, as both guys sat down on a bed, eventually they were lying down on it. 

Franklin was staring at Lamar, feeling happier than usual. He had actually really missed him, secretly. He had a smile, when Lamar talked and told him stuff of his life the past two years. He tells Lamar things too. 

Lamar felt the same way, missing Franklin a lot. Though he doesn't tell him how he was depressed and very sad. Not seeing a reason to, not wanting to ruin that mood. He just talks about good times, here and there. 

Without even realizing it, both guys were getting close together. 

That moonlight out there, shined down on them, and it illuminated their dark skinned bodies. 

They fall asleep together, eventually. Peacefully even. 

Both guys stayed like that, for the rest of this night. In each other's arms, cuddled and nuzzled against that warmth of theirs. They snuggled closer in their sleep, slightly. They felt calm, even at peace again. At last now. 


	2. Cold, Dying Inside & Quiet Closeness, Feelings

_Without even realizing it, both guys were getting close together._

_That moonlight out there, shined down on them, and it illuminated their dark skinned bodies._

_They fall asleep together, eventually. Peacefully even. Both guys stayed like that, for the rest of this night. In each other's arms, cuddled and nuzzled against that warmth of theirs. They snuggled closer in their sleep, slightly. They felt calm, even at peace again. At last._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Last night, these two had talked for awhile and ended up falling asleep together, staying close. Their bodies had warmth in between them. 

There was silence that had filled this room as they both slept peacefully. 

They're nuzzling and snuggling against each other, without fully knowing it. They are still unconscious and sleeping. In a calm, peaceful way. 

Both guys are waking up again, slowly. Now they're awake to find that they were cuddling. 

They had stayed closer together in their sleep. It was nice, secretly. They are staring at each other, quietly. 

Then, both of them had a blush, a reddish shade on their dark skin. They pull apart, moving away from each other. They apologized to one another, with their slightly silent yet low voices. 

Franklin almost laughed. He had a smile, although he kept his blush as well. 

Lamar was still blushing, darkly, his face heated up and he felt slightly flustered as he was embarrassed. Although he also smiled again, softly now. 

After awhile, it seemed like, they're finally getting out of bed. They got dressed for the day. They both put on different clothes, since they knew that they had to work for the group today. 

Franklin puts on that usual outfit that he wears. 

Lamar was already dressed now. He was putting on his jacket, while he looked at himself in the tall mirror (that's on a wall). 

He falls deep into his thoughts, thinking for a bit. Like he always is. He remembered when he would sleep or just think for hours on end. He knew how it felt to be surrounded by nothing but silence. He knows what it's like to be truly alone. At least he wasn't by himself now. He had Franklin again. He has another smile, at that thought. He snapped out of these thoughts, when he heard a familiar voice. 

It was Franklin, naturally. 

"Lamar, come on, we need to leave and get to work." 

"Oh, I'm coming, Frank." 

Franklin has a slight smile, noticing that Lamar was lost in thought before. He saw it as this other dark-skinned male followed behind him, walking and staying close. "Thinking again?" 

Lamar noticed Franklin's calm happiness, smiling slightly as well. He also nodded at that, what was said to him. "..yeah." he just replied. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

These two are going on a supply run together, outside and away from the group. They're alone, not that they mind it much. 

Out there, it was cold and slightly dark from it being a cloudy, late afternoon. Soon enough it'll be evening. It will probably rain too. 

They walked into an abandoned warehouse (or at least it seems that way). Both of them made sure to keep an eye out for any danger, zombies or even more human beings. They both kept their weapons, guns close to them. 

Franklin moved ahead of Lamar, still getting used to having someone with him. He usually did these supply runs on his own. Not needing help from anyone else. Though it was nice to have Lamar around. He almost gets a smile, at this thought. 

Lamar snaps him out of it. "Don't think too much or you'll get distracted." 

"Oh shut up." Franklin said to him, although he knows that Lamar was right. He smiled, as he notices Lamar's playful grin, happily. 

At least they could still feel happy, every now and then. 

"You know that you love me." Lamar said, talked to Frank again, with a smile. 

"Yeah, yeah." Franklin looked around. "This place is really messy and dark, everything's off. Be quiet and stay close." 

Lamar was nodding again. He stays silent and he doesn't separate from Franklin. He didn't want to be by himself, not in an apocalypse like this, that had darkness at every turn. He let out a breath, staying calm as he can. 

He stares behind Franklin, noticing something there. For some reason, the other male with him didn't hear it. 

It was a zombie as the undead creature growled lowly, in an inhuman way. 

Lamar knew that he didn't have a knife with him. He takes out his gun, pulling the trigger and about to shoot, but he had no bullets in there. 

Wait, he thought that he loaded it earlier, apparently not.. But there was no time for this! 

His eyes widened. He knew that he had to do something or Franklin might die or be killed by that thing. 

Franklin hadn't turned around or knew the situation they're in, fully. 

It was like everything was in slow motion, all of a sudden. 

Lamar drops his gun. He saves him, but something else happened as well. He pushed Franklin out of the way, being grabbed by that zombie instead. 

That grip on him was too strong and he couldn't get out of it. 

He felt it as this zombie bites into his arm and nearly ripped into his dark skin, that flesh which was warm to the touch. His heart stopped as his breath caught in his throat. He feels pain. He almost screamed, yelled out. Although, for some reason, no noise came out of his mouth. 

Franklin was feeling his own heart had dropped and his blood ran cold. His eyes are wide. He took out his own gun and aimed it. He shoots that zombie in the head, killing it. 

That corpse had fallen to the ground, dead now. 

Lamar falls onto his knees. He was shocked, fear in his eyes. He was afraid, again. 

He's bitten..

Franklin runs over to Lamar and kneeled down with him. 

"L-Let's head back, we can get you treated." He grabs Lamar's gun, then he helped him off that ground and out of there. 

Lamar just nods, not saying anything to that. He leans on him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They went back, heading in. 

Franklin sneaked him inside and back into their room (which they shared now). Without anyone seeing them. 

He made Lamar lay down on the bed, putting him there, carefully. He takes care of him. He stops the bleeding, then he wraps white bandages around Lamar's arm, they turned crimson red with that blood. He sat down, next to him, after that. 

Lamar was lying down there. He waited for the pain to fade away, but it didn't. It just got worse. Burning, agonizing pain. That was almost unbearable. It hurt so very much, that he nearly couldn't take it. 

It really felt like he was gonna die. 

Lamar tries not to think about it as he closed his eyes and shut them. He stayed quiet, silent now.

He has been like this for over an hour. He breathed again, heavily now. He also closed his eyes, quietly. 

Franklin was staring at him, silently, not really knowing what to do. He can't kill Lamar, he won't do that. Although he couldn't stand to see him in this suffering. 

Lamar was hurting. He kept his eyes closed, shutting them tightly. He tries to sleep, not wanting to be awake any longer. It was too painful that way. 

Franklin had an idea. He leaves, walking out, being quiet while doing this. 

He gives those supplies (that they got earlier) to someone. Then, he sneaks into the lab. He looked around, finding what he was searching for. He steals one of the containers full of a cure that the scientists created, but they don't know if it works yet. 

‘I have to try.’ he had thought. He was gonna save him, he can't lose Lamar, no matter what. He didn't think that he could take it if Lamar died. He finally admitted this to himself.

Franklin was snapping out of his thoughts, again now, leaving without anyone noticing him. 

He headed back to their room. He walks in and shuts the door behind himself. He locked it, just in case. He saw that Lamar is still lying down on that bed. 

Lamar didn't feel good. He had a fever and he was sweating. He felt hot. He feels like he was suffocating with a rope around his neck too. He's dying and he knew it. 

"Franklin, j-just kill me, I don't wanna suffer through this anymore and I-I don't wanna be one of those fucking things.." Lamar said to him. He resisted the urge to scream, feeling so much pain. It hurts a lot. 

"No! Lamar, you're going to be okay. I'm not gonna kill you. You're not dying, I won't let it happen." Franklin told him. 

Lamar gave him a sad look, in his expression and in these darkened, faded eyes. 

Franklin walked over, getting on the bed. He got on top of Lamar. 

"..what are you doing?" Lamar asked as he had a blush. Just like earlier. 

Franklin injected the cure into Lamar's arm with a needle. 

Lamar made a startled noise from his mouth. His vision was darkening, closing his eyes again. 

Franklin noticed that Lamar had fallen unconscious, sleeping now. He lets him do that. Now he waits patiently for Lamar to wake up again, hopefully okay once more. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**A few hours later, again -**

It's night now, darker and colder out. 

Lamar opened his eyes, waking again now. 

He wasn't dead, he's alive and feeling fine now. 

Franklin had saved him, again. Although Lamar didn't mind that. 

Lamar looked at him. He smiled a bit, softer than usual. 

Franklin also had a smile. He hugs him, wrapping his arms around Lamar.

Lamar let him do that, liking how close they are to each other. He doesn't mind this ethier. 

But something came over Franklin as he pushed him down onto the bed. Lamar was lying on his back, with Frank on top of him now (like before). 

They're both staring at each other again. 

Both guys always had feelings for one another, but they never admitted that or told the truth. Now everything, these feelings of theirs, were rushing out. In this loving affectionate that they felt. 

Franklin leaned in, over him. He kissed Lamar. He already loves how soft these lips are on his own. 

Lamar breathed now (he had held it in for a second), in a quiet way. He let out a soft hum in that kiss. 

He blushed again, deeply, in a darkened shade of red once more. He stared at him. Silently. He loved it. 

Franklin hummed softly as well. He kept kissing him, warmly, with softened eyes. He was loving this too, that closeness. It's nice, in feeling. 

He knew that Lamar felt the same way. His stare was on him, into Lamar's eyes. He keeps the kiss going for a bit longer, gently. He only deepened it, slowly, just slightly more. He holds him close. 

Lamar hums out again, letting out another small noise now. He shivered silently. He liked being kissed and Franklin holding him. He stays where he was, in that warm embrace. 

He also wrapped his arms around him, tightly, to be even closer to Frank. He appreciated that gentleness as well. 

Their warm dark-skinned bodies are against each other, very close and both of them were loving it so much. Than ever before. Their breathing also mixed once more. Ever so slightly.

After that, they pulled apart from that kiss. They cuddled, nuzzled against each other, again. Just like they had last night. They are taking in each other's warmth and sweet scents. They stay there, very close. In this nice silence between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


End file.
